Adventures of a Ruff and two girls
by ChoasGatomon
Summary: So this is what happens when a Boy seduces two powered teenage girls and thinks he's in charge. Lets see how true that really is-Rated M for Adult Themes. Reds/Greens/Blues pairing.
1. Revenge on Mr Ruff

**A little something, for anyone. the girls and boys are 17 in the fic by the way so you can get comfortable.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Powerpuff girls related content**

* * *

"Okay, okay, mercy, I'm done please" Brick panted, "I can't take it anymore"

Brick was in his room, on his bed. Panting heavily, his body sweaty from exhaustion. The AC was on but it didn't help cool his body.

"What's wrong Brick, going limp?" Berserk asked coming from under the sheets. Her body sweaty and her hair sticking to her skin, her hair no different from any other time, except sticky.

"I liked it better when it was one of you" Brick arms were spread out across the bed.

"Really?" Blossom asked coming up next to Berserk "I thought this was every boys dream?"

Berserk wiped her mouth, and then looked at Blossom "Being with us or just two girls?"

"Well…" Blossom look sheepish "both really and you got some by your mouth"

"Maybe we should make another Rowdyruff" Berserk smiled evilly, before licking around her mouth "Did you want that?" Blossom shook her head no

"Why don't you just take turns?" Brick was still panting

"We did" Blossom looked at Brick suspiciously "or do you mean licking up yo-"

"No, not like that" Brick closed his eyes "I meant Daily or something"

Blossom and Berserk looked at each other, before laughing.

"Right, I'm not giving this up for a day for someone else" Blossom laughed

Berserk started rubbing Bricks Chest "Not very hero like Blossom but none the less" she looked at Brick sweetly "You're gonna have to get it up again Brick"

"I can't" Brick cried

"I'm not giving you a choice really" Berserk disappeared back under the blankets

"Please! Stop" Brick groaned

"Ohhhh, poor Brick" Blossom caressed his face "Berserk you need help!"

Her reply was a muffled moan

* * *

Butch was lying down on his stomach his face buried in his pillow. His hair matted to his head and his hands matted to his ears trying to block out the noise from Buttercup and Brute.

Buttercup was next to Butch on her back, panting and smiling. "What's wrong Brute, Tired?"

"Please!" Brute was lying across Butch's back "You wish, you could keep up with me. Your just holding me and Butch back" her chest rubbing his back, which Butch was acutely aware of.

"What!" Buttercup sat up "I'll show you, Butch! Get up"

"No" Butch groaned

Buttercup looked puzzled "W-What?" even Brute sat up to look at Butch

"Hyper-active Rowdyruff, Butch Jojo can't take two wittle girls? I can't believe it," Buttercup teased

Butch put his head up from the pillow "I can't take the violent sex"

Brute looked confused "You were the one spanking me last night! What gives?"

Butch sighed, "You wouldn't stop trying to gloat Buttercup"

"I wasn-"

"I quote 'Lick faster you fucking SLUT! Make me cum! Make me cum on Butch huge fucking D-"

"I get it!" Brute raised her hands in the air "I was in the heat of the moment"

Buttercup laughed "Don't talk Buttercup" Butch said looking at her "I also quote 'come on baby throat fuc-arggh ggarrh" making exaggerated faces

Buttercup blushed with a smirk on her face "You seemed to be enjoying it"

"I was trying to make you shut up"

"Whatever it was a contest anyway I didn't enjoy it!" Buttercup looked away

"A contest you won dutifully" Brute smiled sweetly "Blowjob Queen"

Buttercup silently fumed as Brute laughed

"I got work in the morning…sooo…"

"It is morning" Brute said forgetting about the teasing

"And you don't have a job" Buttercup was filing the insult for later use.

"Well, I'm tired so go to sleep or go home" Butch rolled on his back closing his eyes and relaxing.

The moment of silence that followed was, however, anything but relaxing. Buttercup and Brute never slept in his room. They didn't want to start now…did they?

"Hey, Buttercup I bet I can get Butch hard before you can"

_Please refuse, Please go to sleep, Please leave me alone, I wanna go to sleep_.

Of course, However, Buttercup wasn't about to refuse a challenge

"You're on!"

* * *

"Okay my turn" Boomer said picking up the dice. He still had his pajamas on. He was sitting back against his bed. He looked up.

Bubbles had her hands over her chest, for what reason he didn't know he already did everything he could think of with them.

Brat, on the other hand, seemed to be pushing her's outward, enticing him. Her face was flushed and she kept looking at Bubbles then him and back again.

Ah, Brat and Bubbles two different sides of a coin. Bubbles in her baby blue pajama pants and Brat in some boy shorts. Brat's hair in low pigtails that seemed wet and Bubbles still neat pig tails, which was hotter to grab/pull.

"Roll the dice Boomer!" Brat shouted eagerly "I don't like this form of teasing"

Boomer looked at her perplexed "It's Bubbles whose going to suffer the consequences, why are you so happy?"

"It's hot watching Bubbles getting wild" She looked at a blushing Bubbles "I knew we had something in common"

Boomer looked at both of them before silently rolling the dice.

Brat looked at the rolling dice excited, Bubbles looked at them fearfully.

"YES!" Brat jumped up "A Blowjob and-"

"Swallow" Boomer smiled

Bubbles looked extremely scared "B-But I can't!"

"What's wrong? You like doing it all the time, without me even hinting at it" Boomer said teasing her

Bubbles was blushing and looked like she wanted to disappear "Yeah but…Brat was just…you know" she was fidgeting

She's so cute "She was what?"

"You know" Bubbles was looking at Brat for help, but she was to busy smiling "on top of it" she whispered

Of course they heard her, with super hearing and all but "I was doing what with what?"

Bubbles had already caught on to them teasing her but she couldn't say it "uhm…Her…Juices are all over your uhm…thing"

It was fun teasing Bubbles but Brat had bigger plans "Don't worry about it Boomer, Bubbles just a baby" she was crawling toward him "I'll do it"

"I'm not a Baby!" Bubbles shouted, she couldn't let Brat show her up "I can do it"

"Then do it" that baby thing always worked, Brat mentally smiled

Bubbles marched over to Boomer and got on her knees "And I'll do it better then you" Bubbles took it in with one gulp making Boomer moan

"What! I'll show you" Brat got on her knees next to Bubbles and attacked with her tongue

"Girls Wa-" Boomer jumped "One at a tim-" he involuntary closed his eyes "Oh gods please have mercy"

He jumped again "Bubbles don't, you don't have to do it anymore" _Oh God_ "Brat Stop Helping Her!"


	2. Morning After

**Couldn't leave it at one chapter. Just couldn't. I'm no longer writing any fics involving the Powerpuff girls as the main characters, Only the Powerpunks (Mainly Berserk) or the Rowdyruff Boys (Butch or Brick)  
BerserkXBrick is my new favorite couple.  
Berick or Briserk...or something...**

**Part Two  
Morning After**

**_Edit _**_08/21/12_**  
**

The Rowdyruff boys were seated at the dinning room table. They were quiet, and only Butch was eating Food. Butch was eating his cereal slowly, not savoring it but trying to taste it, all he could taste was…well not cereal.

_So that's what a Buttercup taste like._

"I don't like Buttercup's anymore"

Brick looked at his brother, he was too tried to ask what he meant. His eyes had black bags under them, he still couldn't walk straight.

"What are you talking about?" Boomer asked sipping his coffee, still trembling a little.

Butch spoon stopped halfway to his mouth. Without looking he answered "Dandelions are cooler…" and continued eating.

Their was a comfortable silence until Butch broke it once again. "Buttercup can swirl her tongue" awkward silence "And not slowly either, she's a super hero"

"Doesn't she use that to make those tornadoes with the air?" Boomer asked, swirling his finger in the air

"…yes" Butch stared at his cereal

Boomer looked at the ceiling, thinking "Bubbles gets mad when you pull her hair" He looked at his brothers "Bubble-vicious"

Butch grasped Boomer shoulder "I'm sorry" Boomer just nodded

Brick thought back to yesterday

* * *

"Hey Brick, what's wrong?" despite the question Berserk didn't sound like she cared

"Why?" this was to much, why the torture

Berserk looked at Brick, her face emotionless "I wanna come again, so get it back up"

Brick slumped back panting "Why?"

Blossom looked at the exchange silently

Berserk faced scowled "Why? Why! You fucking know why!"

Brick looked at her calmly.

"Fine I'll tell you why" she got up and sat down in Bricks lap "Remember when it was just us two?"

"Your Jealous?" Brick stupidly asked

"No, although you could've told me you wanted a threesome instead of just inviting us both here" she smiled sweetly "No, that's not the problem"

"Then what is!?"

"You"

"Huh?"

Berserk started rubbing his cheek "You fucked me" she twirled her hand in his hair "and fucked me" she run her hands through his "and kept fucking, you fucked my mouth, my ass and you kept fucking me"

"I told you, it was an Astro burner" Brick said

"Yeah I know, but halfway through the pleasure switched" Brick raised a eyebrow "Yes, their was a little pain but the pleasure turned to ecstasy" she stood up

"So what's the problem?"

"What you think happened once I woke up the next morning?" Brick shrugged his shoulders "I was tender and sore, I couldn't sit, walk, fly or even use the bathroom for a week, you're Inhuman" she seemed mad "The sex was good the soreness not so much"

She bent down to look Brick in the eye "And when I come back you got me into a threesome, so I waited until I got Blossom in on my plan and bang"

She walked around him "Trust me your going to be sore for days, but I'm not going to stop the sex, it's too good" She stopped behind him "Funny thing is when I'm not with you it's not he sex I'm thinking about, your lucky cause if this wasn't more then what it was I wouldn't be fucking you to soreness" she grabbed his shoulders "A man would"

Brick stayed silent

Blossom raised her hand "I'm just here for the sex" She looked at Brick "You're a little bit too wild for me"

Berserk walked toward her bag on the floor "I brought a present for you Brick" she pulled out a ring "I like this but I'm not Cumming enough with you being sore and all whiny, sooo" she walked in front of Brick "I brought you a cock ring"

"Oh God, why!" Brick shuddered

"Don't worry Brick, you're my man I'll make you cum don't worry, but I kinda learned my own Astro burner" she opened the ring "Your not gonna leave until both me and Blossom are done"

* * *

"Berserk is mad at me" Brick stated

"You…I'll pray" Butch answered

"Thank you"

Boomer looked at his Brothers silently.

"Don't worry guys," Brick said yawning, "As soon as I get my Astro burner and feeling in my groin we'll get those girls back" Brick smirked "We're the Rowdyruff Boys, Two girls can't and won't win against us"

"So you got a plan?" Boomer asked sipping his coffee

"Yeah" Brick looked at his brother try to taste his cereal "We're going to do the samething Berserk did to me, it's going to be painful for weeks to come, trust me"

"I think I tasted some milk"


	3. What Would Father Say?

**This my friends is end game, Final Chapter. I'm thinking bout making a nicer stroy line. A bunch of connecting one-shots to update whenever I get a idea. But I needed to end this before I moved on. Thanks all my reviewers.**

**What would father say?**

_**Edit **08/21/12_

* * *

Blossom, looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look any different, and she didn't feel any different. But she felt she should have, she did set Berserk up. Oh well, just the close of a story in Blossom's life. She had a Date anyway. No time for Brick's silly games.

What would her father say, anyway.

* * *

"Brick, Baby" Berserk said batting her eyelashes and lowering her voice seductively "Lover, you don't have to do this" Running her tongue across her upper lip slowly "I can _blow_ your mind babe, give me a chance, I'll show you"

Brick ignored her as he cushioned the walls.

"Brick baby" Now pouting "I'm hungry, feed me" Squirming slowly "Please, baby fill me up. I need it Baby, I want it"

Brick walked across the room to cushion the other wall, not even glancing at her.

Berserk eye twitched before she exploded "Damn-it Brick!, Let me the fuck go! This isn't funny!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Done"

Berserk pulled at the restraints "Fuck you!"

Brick faced Berserk before spreading out his arms "I sound proofed the entire room, Punk sound proofed it" Berserk looked around "This way no one will hear you scream"

Brick flew around the room quickly before standing at the foot of the bed, naked, Berserk now spread eagle on the bed instead of being suspending in air.

"And scream you will _Baby_"

Berserk glared at him, cursing the Antidote-X and Brick. Cursing her choice of a boyfriend.

_What kind of sicko uses Chemical X as Lubricant?!_

Berserk smirked "You know Brick, the moment you put it in your going to lose your powers"

"Nope" Berserk raised her eyebrow, but didn't lose her smirk "Mojo special made this to only effect others, making it ineffective for his DNA or something" Brick leaned over Berserk "I am my father's son"

Berserk lashed out trying to bite him, but ending up short.

"It can't take away all your powers but it can take away enough" Brick rubbed his finger along her cheek "But I still have to be weary of this little cute mouth of yours"

Berserk quickly turned her head catching his finger in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, under it above it and licking her saliva off of it as she put her head back down

"You sure?"

Brick got between her legs pushing her legs further back, almost bending her in two "Oh, I'm sure. This is punishment not something for you to enjoy"

Berserk smiled innocently

"Maybe afterwards, if you still want to"

Berserk snorted "Oh, I'm alright noodle, you could barely keep up with me before" rolling her eyes "I doubt this could be a problem"

Steam rose from Brick's body, his eye's turning brighter "Even with my new Astro burner?"

Berserk snapped her legs close "Wait, Bric-"

Brick forced her legs open "What was up with that noodle comment?" he smirked slowly rubbing himself against her looking for her opening

Tingles ran though her body "Brick Sor-"

Brick rammed himself in to the hilt, making Berserk body lurch up and her mouth to open in a silent scream. Her body spasm before falling back down, breathing heavy and her legs wrapping tightly around him. Brick was sure if she had his powers it would have been painful.

"OH GOD" She whispered, trying to wrap her legs tighter round Brick, keeping him from continuing "Brick pleas-"

"Did you cum already?" he smirked

"Please!" Berserk begged wrapping Brick tighter "I can't handl-"

Brick slowly pulled out "Brick! No! Stop! Game Over! You Win!. Do whatever you want but no Astro!"

"This is the last time Berserk, then I won't bothering you again"

Berserk stared at Brick mouth open "A-are you breaking up with me?"

Brick jammed back in, making Berserk jump again, but this time he kept her firmly on the bed as he continued stroking gaining speed and momentum.

"…Yeah"

Berserk, however, couldn't hear him. As she was lost in her own world, a world of beautiful colors, smoothing sounds, fluffy clouds and Brick.

* * *

Both Brute and Buttercup was locked in chairs, back-to -back. Hands tied. With nothing on but socks and a T-shirt.

"You know this is all your fault, right?" Buttercup said as she watched Butch out the corner of her eye

"If this is anyone's fault it's yours!" Brute nearly yelled, nervously glancing at Butch every now and then

"Does it matter?" Butch said stepping in front of Brute. Electricity emitting around him

"Why am I first!?" Brute yelled struggling

"I want Buttercup to hear you scream" Butch grabbed her legs, pulling Brute down in the sit so that she was on her back

"She already is" Buttercup replied sarcastically before Butch grabbed her hair violently. She close her eyes and cursed under her breath

"Open your eyes Butter-babe, I want you to see this"

Buttercup opened her eyes, before she nearly pissed her self at the sight. Her eyes grew wider and her adrenaline soared.

"Mojo explained the purpose of Nerves and the effect of electricity on them" Butch rubbed Brute's stomach making her gasp "Like my Lighting Rod?"

Butch had fixed a mirror on the entirety of his ceiling. Buttercup was staring at a whimpering Brute struggling as Butch posed ready to enter her any moment, as electricity surged around his…member. Buttercup could see the fear in her eyes and tears in Brute's.

That was enough for the real Buttercup to pop back.

"Stay Strong Brute!" Buttercup watched as Butch looked into the mirror into her eyes, she saw Brute swallow her tears back down to be replaced by determination

"Damn right!"

Buttercup stuck her tongue at Butch in the mirror. Butch glared before his eyes turned bright green, electricity crackling though out his body. She could feel it running though her hair.

"Your next"

"Oh God" Brute sobbed

Buttercup eyes stared fix on her eyes in the mirror willing her self not to look at Brute or Butch. She stared unblinking until Brute screamed and the chair jerked.

Her eyes involuntarily went to Brute, watching as electricity surged though her body making her eyes yellow and her legs twitch. Her body trying to straighten it self, yet unable as Butch held her legs open and to the side like a frog.

Brute couldn't even scream, but she did piss herself which caused Butch to Laugh loudly and start to go more violently. Electricity picking up even more.

He had long ago let go of Buttercup's hair, but her eyes was fix on the yellow of Brute eyes.

_Go to a Happy place, Go to a happy place, Oh God_

She saw Brute blink, which just freaked her out even more

_SHE'S STILL FUCKING AWAKE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!_

Then Brute screamed, Buttercup did piss herself.

But not the last time for that day.

* * *

"Boomer I'm going to fucking rip your balls off and shove them down your throat, if you bring that limp piece of shit near me!" Bubbles said violently. Bubble-vicious really.

Brat was scared speechless, willing Boomer to torture Bubbles and not her.

Both Bubbles and Brat was on the bed, joined at the crotch, connected by something that run into both their bodies. Something definitely moving.

She would've screamed if Bubbles hadn't first. But then Boomer pulled her hair and told her to 'Either shut up or use your mouth for something useful' and then Bubble-vicious came, she nearly looked at Boomer but remembered him telling them not to look at him unless told so.

Which Bubbles ignored to yell and glare at him.

Brat noticed the quiet and looked at Bubbles. Whose head was now over the edge of the bed as Boomer violently Throat fucked her.

Brat could see the bulge in her throat, and Bubble was never good at Blow Job's.

Boomer backed up little bit for Bubbles to violently cough and try to breathe in air.

"B-boomer, p-please!" Bubbles struggled to get out.

_He fucked the Vicious out of her!_. Brat made a list of all the things Boomer ever told her to do in her life, and made sure she did them at that moment.

"Naw, I'm having too much fun" Boomer begin again this time at a much slower pace.

Brat ran her eyes up from Bubbles bulging stomach to Boomer chest to his eyes.

Boomer shook his head "Told you to keep you're eyes off of me Babe, got to learn your place"

Brat hurriedly averted her eyes, cursing herself, Before her body lurched, a feeling of something crawling around in her and getting bigger.

Her eye's grew wide as it got bigger, she once again looked to Boomer.

"Did it again, huh Brat?" Boomer left Bubbles mouth.

"Fuck her!, Come back and fuck me like a dirty little bitch!"

_Whoa, Bubble's a little freak…Awww, our little Bubbles._

In a second Brat was on top of Bubbles looking into her eyes, her chains now connected to the floor, making her arms go around Bubbles. Her legs straddling her.

"Had to look at him, didn't you?" Bubbles said rolling her eyes, spit and other fluids surrounding her mouth and nose

Brat had a comeback, But Boomer was playing with her. Touching things that shouldn't be touch.

"Boomer! Fingers don't go there!" Brat said before she could stop herself.

"What is he-" Bubbles jumped as her eyes grew wide "Oh"

Brat felt Bubbles legs being lifted in the air and felt her cheeks being held open before an ice cold liquid ran down between them making her shiver.

Boomer eased himself in magically matching the object in her for a tempo, one in-one out.

"Enjoying yourself?" Bubbles asked glaring at her

"Y-Yeah" Brat answered back before she looked up and saw Boomer standing before her "W-wha-"

Boomer immediately shut her up, forcing himself in until he could feel her nose "Astro Burner Copy-Cat"

Brat body shuddered before she heard Bubbles.

"Still Enjoying yourself?" venom lacing every word, coated in jealousy.

* * *

Brick open his eyes. Looking around him confused.

"B-brick?"

Brick sat up looking under him at a tear strained saddened Berserk. Brick wasn't sure of the time, or day but he was sure he had passed out in exhaustion, long after Berserk stopped twitching and sobbing.

Brick undid the restraints on her legs, which unnoticed by him wrapped around him, then her arms which she immediately used to grab him bringing him to her.

"Brick" Brick was too weak to fight and was ready to give up until he heard Berserk sobbing again "Brick don't leave me, don't leave me please. I'm sorry"

She buried her face in his chest mumbling and sobbing. Brick rolled over on his back, softly rubbing Berserk's hair until she fall asleep.

Brick was aware of his chance to leave while she was asleep, But.

Yeah, But.


End file.
